


Ivory Dreams, Well Wishes, & Burn Marks

by dearxalchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/pseuds/dearxalchemist
Summary: He’s allowed to turn only when the priest nods and his heart leaps into his throat. The world goes still and silent as she takes her place next to him. He can’t remember how to breathe. Everything is on fire and he can’t remember how to snuff out the flames, his heart races and he can’t stop himself from smiling. A sense of happiness floods over him, pure, raw and unfiltered joy races through his nerves. His fingers are numb as they reach up, touching the edges of her soft veil and then he lifts it high over her head, his lips close to her ear.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neckwear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckwear/gifts).



The last time they had been separated this long Bradley had been involved, but now it was all for some silly tradition. His palms itched and sweat kept sliding down along the edge of his hair and it doesn’t matter how many times he pulls at his tie, Havoc is there to put it back in place. He feels like he’s suffocating. Nerves are getting to him, eating him alive from the inside out. His stomach twists and turns and he feels lightheaded, like someone has sucked all the oxygen from the room. Roy’s dressed in his royal blues, dressed in the most beautiful of uniforms. His shoulder glitters with awards and stars, he’s as high as he can go now. She’s pushed him to the top then stepped down to let him rule. Her dream is his dream now. Amestris is taking a turn for the better. 

 

Jean clears his throat from behind him and the music strikes up. 

 

It starts soft and then builds, it climbs, then echoes up into the high cathedral ceiling. The sound reverberates down the walls, eases over his shoulders and washes over the mismatched crowd reminding him that he’s been waiting for this moment for years, waiting to release the breath he’s been holding. 

 

There’s barely twenty people in the room. It’s a small crowd of just family and friends. 

 

He’s not allowed to turn around but he hears the faint sound of nails on the wood floor as Hayate bounds up the aisle and heads right for the priest. He sits next to Roy, tail thumping and tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. Jean whispers something that sounds like ‘ _beautiful_ ’ but Roy can’t concentrate. The music gets louder and the sound of people standing fills his ears. 

 

He’s allowed to turn only when the priest nods and his heart leaps into his throat. 

 

The world goes still and silent as she takes her place next to him. He can’t remember how to breathe. Everything is on fire and he can’t remember how to snuff out the flames, his heart races and he can’t stop himself from smiling. A sense of happiness floods over him, pure, raw and unfiltered joy races through his nerves. 

 

His fingers are numb as they reach up, touching the edges of her soft veil and then he lifts it high over her head, his lips close to her ear.

 

“Perfect,” is the word that leaves him as he tucks the veil in, he thinks of beautiful, breathtaking, and stunning but none of those feel right in this moment. She is a vision in white, pale and golden with kohl lining her eyes, dark and deep. He falls victim to her in that moment. If he’s honest with himself, he fell for her years ago when she still called him Roy and smiled at him while her father beat alchemic equations into his young head. Now though, now he’s completely head over heels for the woman with the warm brown eyes and the softest smile he’s ever seen. He could compare her to the early morning sun and still choose her every time. 

 

She passes her flowers to Winry and from there the world slowly crawls out of its paused state, everything comes into focus. The moment her fingers touch his, their friends and family sit. Somewhere before them the priest speaks but Roy can barely hear it. He’s too focused on the woman holding his burned fingers. 

 

She’s keeping him tethered to the Earth in these small moments. 

 

Her lips part and she repeats the words from the priest, he holds both of her hands. His scorched fingers lace along her own and he makes sure the ring on her finger is snug as his hand finds her hip just as they are told to kiss. Roy’s hand splays against the side of her dress, palm pressing over the intricate lace design as she leans into him. He doesn’t make her stretch up to meet him, today he gives her the world. He leans in and closes the gap between them. 

 

His hand sweeps across her cheek and in an instant his lips are on hers. The small crowd erupts into applause and she smiles against his mouth.The smile falls and turns into something more as Hayate barks at the excitement. 

 

Riza laughs and he catches it in another kiss. 

 

They practically run down the aisle, leaving as man and wife. Officially joined in marriage, no longer tied to the military. Their strings are cut, they stood trial and made it out together. Ishval is still a dirty memory but neither one of them bring it up today. No one is thinking of death on the one day they get to be free. Her grandfather has stepped down. She’s resigned and he’s no longer a dog, but now the leader of the somewhat free country. He has made Fuhrer and she made sure of that with every move they made on the political chessboard.

 

They stop outside the arched church doors for a photo, his cheek pressed to her temple and she exhales into him, drags her fingers into his dress blues and the second photo is of his fingers spearing through her perfectly styled curls and turning her veil askew. The photographer takes the photo and he watches the pink blush rush over her cheeks before they break and then their friends and make-shift family join them. A third photo is taken there with the small crowd spilling out from the doorway, Roy and Riza surrounded by the ones who loved and supported them over the years, broken and mended, they stand together. 

 

The reception is full of off-kilter dancing and sugary sweet wedding cake that she smashes in his face. Edward whoops as Riza presses her palm over his lips, spreading the thick icing over his chin before pulling her hand back. He steals another kiss then with icing all over his face, spreading the sugar onto the tip of her nose. She laughs and her shoulders finally loosen up. 

 

The weight of the world falls free. 

 

Riza still holds the composure of a military woman but today she is so much looser, unwinding against him and spending the day utterly in love. They dance together alone on the floor. Her head fits into his shoulder perfectly and they turn until the slow beat fades and then their loved ones join them on the floor. The mix of friends and family warms the room and soon they are all worn out and tired with Riza leaning heavily into his side. Her styled curls are falling and her feet are sore from the small white heels. 

 

Edward and Winry slip them an early gift while they dance together on the floor. Edward’s hands are wrapped tight around his wife’s waist as they two spin once, then twice until the blonde giggles and kisses his cheek. The music eventually fades and the lights in the reception hall brighten with the change. An expensive hotel key is passed between a handshake and a hug as Winry murmurs something of a packed bag for Riza waiting for her, talking of cleaning up the party while the others go

\-------------

“Stop, stop, stop,” He whispers softly as she digs out the key from the small clutch purse Winry packed for her. There’s more than just keys in the little bag and if she were a few years younger and unmarried, the contents would make her blush. Roy puts his hand on hers and distracts her for a moment.

 

Riza cuts him a soft look while her fingers still move under his. 

 

She looks tired but beautiful, with fallen curls and a soft smile. He returns her smile and draws a hand around her back then down. The red on her cheeks fuels his antics as his fingers slip lower and he runs his palm over the curve of her rear. He curls his fingers into the soft satin lace of her dress and squeezes just enough to make her gasp. Her fingers manage to pull the key out just before he steps into be a loyal distraction. Roy hooks a hand around her and she laughs throwing her own arm around his neck. In a fatal swoop, he draws her up into his body. He has a hand under her knees as folds of her ivory dress fall over him. 

 

Riza manages to get the key in the door. 

 

Together they cross the threshold.

 

The hotel room is expensive and filled with flowers. There are petals everywhere, bright blooms of red and purple are spread across the floor and bed, trailing everywhere. The smell of fresh cut flowers fill their senses and he kicks the door close gently before leaning back against it, he holds Riza in close to his chest. 

 

“They spent too much,” Riza whispers as his forehead bumps against hers. She looks up at him through thick lashes, catching his dark gaze for just a moment. His lips twitch into a slight smirk, but it falls and he hums in agreement with her. The hotel room is too nice, but right now all he can see is her. Her veil is long gone and her makeup is smudged, she still looks beautiful to him. He holds onto her a little tighter -- just a moment longer then slowly moves away from the door and carries her to the bed. 

 

He slowly releases her, letting her lay back against the hundreds of petals. Her white dress fans out and the sight of her makes his breath hitch and he watches as she reaches up for him. Her calloused fingers touch the edge of his uniform and then she draws him down. He slides a knee on either side of her and lowers himself over the mattress. Riza’s lips find his and it’s a warm, chaste kiss that eases the tension in his muscles. It’s been a long day and the two of them are filled with exhaustion, but he pushes it all aside for her. His hands slide along her cheeks and he holds her head up to extend the kiss. His palm slips to the back of her neck and he hauls her up bit more from the soft mattress. His tongue slips over her bottom lip and she hums mercilessly against him. 

 

He kisses her until they’re dizzy, gasping for breath against one another. He lets his hands slide through limp curls and then down to the edge of her lace dress. He uses the utmost care with tracing the delicate fabric and then slips off of the bed, extending a hand to her. Roy hauls her up and Riza falls into him, soft laugh hitting his chest with an open palm before turning her back to him.

 

“Buttoned, not zipped,” She murmurs when his fingers slip over the back of her dress where the high back has blocked her tattooes and burns from the world. There are millions of buttons -- or at least that’s what it looks like, trailing up from the small of her back and up the curve of her spine. He takes his time, slowly unhooking each one and pressing a kiss to the back of her neck as she hauls her golden hair over her shoulder. Inch by inch he exposes her to the chilled air of the hotel room. His fingers stroke along the path he makes, careful of every raised scar and inked line. 

 

He makes it to the small of her back and she peels the lace slowly off of the front of her, careful as ever as the white fabric pools around her. She pulls the dress away carefully, exposing more white than he’s ever seen. She’s wearing a white basque and garter that match an ivory set of lace panties. When she bends to pick up the wedding dress, his throat constricts at the sight of the garters slipping against her muscled thighs. A broken sort of sound leaves him and she looks over her shoulder to him, cheeks stained pink and a smile on her lips, “Winry helped pick it out.” 

 

He lets out a breathy laugh, “We owe her an extra thank you card.” 

 

“And more for this room,” She carefully slips out of her little white heels and pads along the floor in her ivory lingerie and golden hair, looking like a goddess come to bless a mere mortal with her presence. His mouth feels dry but he can’t look away. The black smudges of the old tattoo stand out in the dim lighting, ridges of old third-degree burns still mark up her flesh and he makes a silent vow to kiss each one. Riza hangs the white dress in the closet and turns to face him, folding an arm across her waist as if to block the view. 

 

He clicks his tongue softly and steps forward now. His hands wrap around her wrists and he pulls her in. Another kiss eases away the tension, her fingers fold into his dress blues and she slips in closer to him, pushes the jacket off of his shoulders and neither one of them stop to pick it up. They slip across fallen petals and towards the bed. 

 

Roy falls first onto the mattress, the petals scatter everywhere and he pulls Riza along with him. His hands slip to her thighs and he massages the exposed skin there, plucks at the garter belt and smiles when it makes a light smacking sound against her flesh. Riza hums and he licks over his bottom lip, inviting her down for another kiss. For years he’s dreamed of this, he’s envisioned kissing her over and over again until her lips are bruised and swollen. She kisses him hard, golden hair falling in a curtain around him and her fingers pull at his white shirt, a button snaps and he can’t seem to care. His hands slip over her ass and he tightens his grip on her. She gasps and his tongue snakes against hers. Her teeth nip and he laughs, chases her with another kiss and rocks her hips back into his hold. Roy’s calloused fingers play and pluck at the garter belt. He worships every inch of skin he can get his hands on, marveling at the muscles that ripple under her soft flesh. She is strong and beautiful and best of all she’s kissing him with a ferocity that only he can match. This is how they spend their wedding night. They kiss and touch, taking their time to memorize one another all over again. 

 

He smacks her thighs gently and pulls her closer, igniting excitement across her skin.

 

She pulls at his belt and now they don’t take their time.

 

They have waited years for this moment and now nothing will stop them. His dress blues are a rumpled mess on the floor when he kicks off his pants and they roll together. He presses her into the plush mattress and more petals float up around them. Riza’s hair fans out, spills over the edge of the blanket and he finds himself marveling at the beauty of her. The dim light of the hotel room spills over her pale features, illuminating her ivory lingerie. He reaches down and runs a finger over the column of her throat just to watch her swallow. Her lips part and he drags his finger further down the ridge of her collarbone and then down her sternum to the edge of her ivory basque then he follows the fabric down the valley of her breasts and then further down to the slim slope of her stomach. 

 

He spreads his fingers out, presses his palm over her belly and then slips further down to the ivory edge of her garter belt. He plucks at one of the belt straps again, “Captain,” He breathes, unable to shake the military formality that he’s spent years calling her, “I’m going to request, you never dress without this.” 

 

A laugh leaves her and she reaches down, covers his hand with her own, spreads his fingers over her thigh as she lifts her leg just an inch or so. He lets her move him, his fingers play with the second belt strap and he slips his fingers under it then pull it up for just a moment, stretching out the pale thigh-high against her muscular thigh, “And if I refuse?” 

 

“You would refuse the Fuhrer?” 

 

“Not at all, I would refuse my husband.” The grin that splits her lips makes his heart skip a beat and he growls softly, pulling her legs up. His palms slip over her thighs and he hauls her up a bit higher for inspection. He traces the line of her legs and his calloused fingers map out all of the forbidden places he never could touch before, only admire as they spent years side by side. Her brown eyes flutter shut and he keeps going, exploring every dip and curve. Roy marvels at her thighs, drags his hands down over the thin fabric of her stockings before he unhooks the first garter strap and slowly begins dragging it down. He’s careful not to ruin the stockings, tossing them over his shoulder onto his fallen blues. He strokes her calf then drags his attentions further up, under the dip of her knee and over the curve of her thigh. Leaning in he presses his lips to the curve of her knee then drags his mouth over once more, placing chaste little kisses up her leg until he moves to the next, starting all over once more with her left leg. Riza’s breathing picks up, be he still takes his time with dragging the next piece of hose down her leg. With her legs bare, he slides home between them clad in nothing more than his boxers. 

 

“I don’t know why we took so long,” He licks over his bottom lip, taking in the sight of her under him with his palms pressing over her thighs, dragging his fingers to the edge of the ivory garter where he pulls at the lingerie, lifting her hips up just enough to pull her closer. She’s wearing flimsy lace and it makes his mouth run dry. 

 

“We had to get you promoted,” She hums softly, finally opening her eyes to look at him. Her lips are parted and she’s looking flushed. He strokes his fingers higher just to see her lips part a little bit more.

 

“I should have worked harder…” He is teasing and she knows it, he’s made Fuhrer because of her, all their hard work together has given him the title. 

 

“Hmm, worked harder, talked less, yes that’s exactly how you would have beaten my Grandfather.” She playfully nudges him with a strong leg. He drags his fingers higher and presses two fingers over the center of her lace panties where there’s a damp patch of fabric already shining in the low light. She gasps and Roy grins with that boyish charm of his. He is too proud of the way she squirms under his touch, his thumb slipping higher. Riza licks over her bottom lip and she hums softly, rocking her hips up to his fingers trying to get closer to him.

 

Roy obliges her, drags his fingers over the edge of the lace and he pulls it aside, exposing her to him. Her breath catches and he teases her with the rough pads of his fingers before plunging a finger inside of her. She is warm and already wet. He resists the urge to groan at the feel of her as he pushes a second finger inside of her. She moans and he leans over her, bracing an arm next to the curve of her hip as he kisses the edge of the lingerie. Riza squirms, humming softly as he slowly pistons two fingers in and out of her cunt, marveling in the feel of her as he kisses the slope of her breasts. Each kiss ignites embers along her flesh as he drags his mouth down between the valley of her breasts and presses his tongue flat against the space there, tasting her. The sweet smell of her perfume lingers behind on her skin along with a bit of clean sweat, salt coats his tongue. He hums and she moans, turning her head up and back. Her golden hair snarls against the covers and he presses his mouth over her exposed through, still pushing two fingers inside of her back and forth, building her up, twisting her nerves higher and higher. She swallows hard and he nibbles a small trail up her throat, nips at her jaw and draws his tongue over her plush lips. She kisses him and now it’s his turn to moan. 

 

Roy moans into her mouth as she pulls him in closer. Her hands slip up and press over his chest then up and over his shoulders. She traces scars and muscles, dragging her blunt nails down over his biceps. Red lines run under the surface of his skin and she keeps going, dragging her nails down his chest and rocking her hips up into his fingers, focusing on the feel of him. 

 

“Roy,” She murmurs his name against his mouth and he breaks the kiss only to hear it again, begging to hear it, he wants to fall victim to the sound of her voice breaking over his name. His ego demands it when he drags his thumb over her clit. Her hips jerk up and she loses herself. 

 

His fingers shine with her when he slips them free and drags them to his lips. It’s almost obscene in the way he sucks at his fingers. The sound alone makes her moan, her hips arching for just a moment before she sinks back down into the expensive hotel bed. Her hands slip over the plush covers and she reaches behind her, pulling at the hooks on the basque. He drags his tongue over his fingers one last time before helping her with the lingerie. 

 

Part of him is almost sad to see it go, stripped away from her so soon, but inch by inch she exposes herself to him and it’s better than anything his dreams could have conjured up. The piece of lingerie gets thrown to the ground among fallen petals and lost clothes. Roy lowers himself down over her, presses his chest into her soft stomach, drags his tongue along the underside of her breast and listens to her moan. Her fingers spear through his dark hair and he takes his time. His mouth closes over a hard nipple and she jerks her hips up into his stomach, grinding against him. His teeth drag over the hardened bud before he moves to the next one. Her skin pricks with excitement and she can hardly control herself, the usual well-mannered military woman is gone. She is a live-wire ready to explode, ready to ignite him into flames where he’ll burn out against the feel of her. 

 

He lowers his mouth down the expanse of her belly. He plays with the lines of her faint muscles. Years of military work, years of physicals and hard work have put muscles on her feminine form and he loves every single one of them. His mouth trails along the hard lines and he goes slower, taking his time with open-mouth kisses and nips. Her skin is a pretty pink color by the time he makes himself at home between her legs. Her thighs close over his shoulders and she sucks in a sharp breath right as he drags his tongue over the slick folds of her cunt. The taste of her coats his tongue. He moans into her, drags his tongue back and forth once more just to feel her shudder. 

 

Roy works her into oblivion. His mouth sucks at the soft sensitive flesh of her cunt and he lets his teeth drag over her clit. Riza is lost, breaking his name with a shuddering gasp as her hands tighten in his dark hair, threatening to yank it from his scalp. He lets his tongue drag over once more before she’s met her end, she comes with a shout and loses herself in the feel of him.

 

He wipes his lips with the back of his hand and grins that same charismatic grin of his. She watches the muscles in his back move and ripple under his pale skin as he crawls back up the length of her body. She can feel his hard cock brush her thighs and it makes her shiver. Before he can move in for a kiss, Riza plants her palm on his chest and rolls him over. In one fatal movement she has him pinned to the mattress, her fingers splay over his chest and drum playfully as his dark eyes go wide. Slowly she climbs over him, pressing her hips into his and leaning in for a kiss. She can taste herself on him and it’s dizzying. He’s enthusiastic in the kiss, his tongue sweeping along hers as his hands move up into her hair. 

 

They kiss like they’re starving for just a taste of one another. 

 

Riza breaks the kiss first, leaving him breathless as she trails down past his clean shaven jaw and along his throat. She presses kisses to every scar and mark on his chest, playing with his abdominal muscles that jump when she runs her fingers over his sides in a ticklish manner. He murmurs something that sounds like _tease_ but she doesn’t pay him any mind as she licks down past his navel. Roy arches hips and she drags her blunt nails down to his hips and she hooks her fingers into his boxers, dragging them down. Her impatient husband kicks down the boxers the rest of the way and Riza almost laughs at his eagerness as she leans back over and kisses the edge of his hips, down the sharp muscled line that leads her lower. 

 

“Riza,” His voice is thick with something that can only be described as desire when her tongue darts over her lips. He leans up with a hand behind his head and clears his throat, “You don’t have to…” 

 

She licks the head of his hard cock and he groans, head dropping back onto the mattress. He lets out a guttural moan when she closes her mouth over the weeping head and he shudders. Roy’s fingers twitch and he resists the urge to curl his fists in her hair and beg her to keep going. He tries not to let himself buck up, but her mouth is warm and wet, inviting him in. His hands shake and he grasps at the covers, tightly winding his fingers into the plush fabric as she drags her tongue over him once more. The world explodes behind his closed eyes, bright bursts of orange and yellow, he can barely control his breathing. 

 

Riza drags her tongue down in one long luxurious lick and he is lost. A deep guttural moan claws its way from his throat and he lets go of the covers and lets his fingers spears into her fallen curls, guiding her along. His blunt fingernails scrape against her scalp when she takes the head of his cock in her mouth. He pulls gently on the golden locks of her hair and draws her in further, pushing his hips up inch by inch. Her mouth is hot and inviting, swallowing him almost whole. He feels her swallow around him, her tongue drawing the moans free from his lips. Riza is secretly a thief, he decides this the moment she wraps her fingers around the base of him and gives him a quick tug further into her mouth. His hips jerk up and she slings her arm over his waist, holds him down and he can’t take much more. His fingers twist and tangle in her hair, his breathing shallows and he can barely hold his world together, pulling gently on her. His cock leaves her lips with an obscene popping noise. 

 

“Riza, Riza, Riza,” He says her name over and over again in a broken pattern, dragging his hand along the back of her head, drawing her up. He pulls her closer and she peppers kisses over his hips and up the sharp plane of his stomach. Her lips are wet and soft, plush, and they burn into his skin. She drags the tip of her tongue over a flat nipple and he groans softly, pulls her up with a hand along the back of her neck. Roy guides her up and they kiss. He’s waited years for a kis like this one. 

 

His calloused fingers massage along the back of her neck and he rolls her over, pinning his hips into hers. His cock is still wet from her mouth, leaving a sticky trail between her thick thighs as he grinds down over her. Her lips part with a sharp gasp and he leans in once more for another kiss. She rocks her hips up and into his, inviting him in. They fit together like the last two pieces of an old puzzle. Roy breaks the kiss and drags a calloused finger over her blush stained cheek and cups her jaw as he digs an elbow into the mattress holding himself over her. 

 

“I love you,” He speaks softly to her just to see her smile. Her eyes are lovely and dark, deep, endless with a reflection of something more than adoration. 

 

Her lips part to say the right words back to him, but he stops her with a kiss. He kisses her feverishly, with a sense of urgency as her arms wind around him, palms slipping across his back. Her nails dig along the back of his shoulder blades and she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him in. Roy moves with her pulling, his hips roll along hers and he enters her. A sharp gasp leaves her and he repeats the motion, slowly drawing his cock out just to thrust against her once more. He pushes her deep into the mattress, his nose brushes along hers as he buries his face down into the side of her neck. He kisses the soft spot of her neck, right where her pulse flutters under her skin, drawing a soft moan from her. 

 

His teeth drag over the column of her throat as she tightens her legs around him, urging him on. He picks up his rhythm, hips pressing so hard into hers that he’s sure to leave bruises but neither of them can seem to care, they’re too caught up in the feel of one another. Riza’s hands claw down his sweat slicked back and she traces the lines of scars and burn marks, fingers lingering over the dark skin on his side where he cauterized his own wound years ago. The memory is still fresh in her thoughts and it must hit him too because his hand moves to cover hers. He presses her palm hard over his scarred side and then draws his hand down to hook onto her leg. Roy hauls her closer to him, lifting her hips and thrusting harder now. His hips snap against hers and she nearly shouts a broken version of his name that makes him grin. His fingers slip up her thigh and then dip between them where he plays with her clit. 

 

Riza’s mouth parts and he revels in the sound of his name on her lips, falling into the feel of her tight cunt squeezing around him. He feels her lose control, watches her fall off of the proverbial ledge and she tightens around him, hands and all leaving marks in his skin that he only wishes would be permanent. 

 

He holds onto her hips and her hands cover his, nails digging into his wrists as he rocks harder against her. She pushes her hips up, angling closer to him and he falls. His dark hair is matted down to his forehead and he buries his face against her collarbone, nearly sobbing at the feel of her. He empties himself inside of her and his muscles go slack, he lays in the hold of her. She’s warm and safe, inviting and his wife. His hands find hers and he plays with the cool piece of metal around her finger. He twists and turns it, closes his eyes and manages to catch his breath in the arms of his wife. 

 

“I don’t know why we took so long,” She repeats the words he spoke earlier and he laughs against her collar, drags his tongue over her flesh, the taste of her still on his tongue. He kisses the line of her jaw and then kisses the corner of her lips when she turns to kiss him back. 

 

“Stubborn woman,” he murmurs against her lips with a grin and she tries hard not to laugh at him but fails.

 

“Stubborn man,” She encourages him on, reaching up and touching his brow where she smooths away the fallen pieces of his dark hair.

 

“Your stubborn man.”

 

“Till death do us part.”

 

“Even death won’t stop us.” 

 

He presses his forehead to hers and she smooths her hands over his cheeks and then they slowly start to break away, only to rejoin once more in the shower and then again in clean sheets where they spend the last hours of the night, waiting on the dawn, just the two of them with the curtains open and the pillows on the floor, her hand on his and his head on her shoulder. Riza manages to catch the first few rays of sunlight, but Roy isn’t as fortunate. Her husband buries his nose in her damp hair and snores softly with his fingers still twisting her wedding band. Her heart skips a beat and she falls into him, sleeping with her cheek pressed into his crown.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, but if any are crazy glaring, please tell me so. I wrote this fluff and smut for the lovely Em who asked for it and she deserves it, honestly! I'm not great at weddings so I apologize for the lack of details in that department. I do hope you all enjoyed it, thank you for reading!


End file.
